Kimi no Naka de Odoritai
Romanized Title Kimi no Naka de Odoritai Japanese Title 君の中で踊りたい English Title I Wanna Dance Inside You Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1989 Romaji Crush crush! Taxi no hishimeku neon street Chikatetsu no kaidan de atta no wa guuzen da yo Denwa ja itsu demo sokkenai slender lady Sasotte kuru nante metta ni nai ne, lucky Onegai ga kanau yo konya koso wa Odoritai kimi no naka de, onaji toki mitsumete Kokoro no kagi tokashite through the night Dance dance! Samishisugiru kimi no funky step Namida furikiru you ni motto hageshiku Tsurai koi wasureru tame datta your invitation Uso no heta na kimi wo ubatte wa ikenai yo Hontou ni furimuite kureta yoru ni Odoritai kimi no naka de, onaji toki mitsumete Kokoro no kagi tokashite through the night Itsuka odoritai kimi no naka de, nanimo ka mo nugisutete Boku no kagi wa azukeru yo, come any time Odoritai kimi no naka de, onaji toki mitsumete Kokoro no kagi tokashite through the night Itsuka odoritai kimi no naka de, nanimo ka mo nugisutete Boku no kagi wa azukeru yo, come any time Odoritai kimi no naka de, onaji toki mitsumete Kokoro no kagi tokashite through the night I wanna dance, give me a chance What is distance? I wanna dance Give me a chance, come any time Japanese Crush Crush! タクシー　ひしめくNeon street 地下鉄の階段で　会ったのは　偶然だよ 電話じゃいつでも　そっけない　Slender lady 誘ってくるなんて　めったにないね　ラッキー 願いが叶うよ　今夜こそは 踊りたい　君の中で 同じ時間　見つめて 心の鍵溶かして　Through the night Dance Dance 淋しすぎる　君の Funky step 涙ふりきるように　もっと激しく 辛い恋　忘れるためだった　Your Invitation ウソの下手な君を　奪っては行けないよ 本当にふりむいてくれた夜に 踊りたい　君の中で 同じ時間　見つめて 心の鍵溶かして　Through the night いつか踊りたい　君の中で 何もかも　脱ぎ捨てて 僕の鍵は　あずけるよ　Come any time 踊りたい　君の中で 同じ時間　見つめて 心の鍵溶かして　Through the night いつか踊りたい　君の中で 何もかも　脱ぎ捨てて 僕の鍵は　あずけるよ　Come any time 踊りたい　君の中で 同じ時間　見つめて 心の鍵溶かして　Through the night I Wanna Dance Give Me A Chance What Is Distance? I Wanna Dance Give Me A Chance Come Any Time 踊りたい　君の中で 同じ時間　見つめて 心の鍵溶かして　Through the night いつか踊りたい　君の中で 何もかも　脱ぎ捨てて 僕の鍵は　あずけるよ　Come any time English Translation Crush, crush! Taxi on a busy neon street Our meeting in subway was an unexpected chance On the telephone, you always keep your cool, slender lady Your dating me is really out of ordinary! Lucky! Tonight will be the night my wish is realized I wanna dance inside of you, I wanna see things the same time as you do Let’s melt the key to your heart, through the night Dance, dance! Your funky steps are way too lonely As if you're wiping tears away, stronger now Your invitation to me is actually to help you forget a bitter love I can't take you now when you're trying to deceive yourself On one night when you can really look at me I wanna dance inside of you, I wanna see things the same time as you do Let’s melt the key to your heart, through the night I wanna dance inside of you, I wanna see things the same time as you do Let’s melt the key to your heart, through the night When I can dance inside of you, I will strip away my everything The key to my heart is in your hand, come anytime I wanna dance, give me a chance What is distance? I wanna dance Give me a chance, come any time